Betsu no hanashi una historia diferente
by Faqcuervo
Summary: Que pasaria si Naruto tendria una hermana y alguien lo adoptara ? Averigualo Pessimo Summary , denle una oportunidad


Bueno , es lo primero que escribo , dde naruto de todo , ja

Esta historia surge de varios fics unidos mas yo (osea tiene pequeñísimas ideas –Como personajes , pero no asi su personalidad - . aunque el fic que mas me pego fue

_**Un Mundo donde estés presente**_

_**De **_Bella Scullw

El capitulo 5 ES UNA OBRA DE ARTE , asi es para mi , engancha todo con lo del manga , la verdad si lo leen creo que pensaran parecido a mi , el rompecabezas entra terriblemente bien…

Lo que mas me llamo la atención es el papel que jugo RIN en el fic . si a bella scull le molesta que no le haya preguntado ,le pido disculpas y lo borro

*Hinata no existe en este fic , es suplantada por hanabi única hija de Hiashi hyuga y hana Hyugaa

Prologo

La luna , era la única presente del trágico desenlace presente ,observaba como yacían dos cuerpos sin vida , abrazados entre sí , en medio de estos , se encontraban dos bebes recién nacidos , el derecho del lado de un rubio con ojos azules y una capa característica que decía cuarto hokage , el bebe era idéntico al que parecía ser su progenitor , a diferencia que poseía tres marcas similares a la de las zorros en sus mejillas , sus ojos , azules como el gran e imponente océano . A su izquierda una beba , su belleza , comparable al de una princesa , poseía pelo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo despejado… Se encontraban durmiendo ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Minutos mas tarde , se podía apreciar a cinco personas , cuatro de ellas hombras y la restante una joven mujer que lloraba por su difunto sensei . Mientras tanto los cuatro hombres miraban con inmenso odio hacia el bebe recién nacido , en ese momento se escucho un sonido parecido a un millar de pájaros . Los tres hombres adultos observaron sin expresión , como el jutsu del peliplata.

-Raik-no pudo terminar de nombrar el jutsu ya que se escucho:

¡Rasengan!

Una bola azul , de puro chakra , se estampo en el estómago del peliplata , quien miraba sorprendido al peliblanco recién llegado , el hombre de avanzada edad , miro seria y analíticamente a los presentes , observo que dos de ellos tenían sus pupilas de color blanco como la luna , alrededor de sus ojos se observaban venas .

En el medio de estos dos , un pelinegro de mirada fría tenía sus pupilas negras con tres aspas de color rojo ; Mientras tanto el peliplata descubría su hitai-ate , dando a relucir los mismos ojos que el pelinegro del medio… El peliblanco enseguida reconoció los dojutsus legendario , eran el Byakugan y el Sharingan , respectivamente, los dojutsus mas poderosos del ninja-sekai

El hombre recién llegado tomo la palabra

-Hiashi , Fugaku , Hizashi , Kakashi bajen su guardia , miren atentamente al bebe que querían atacar y se darán cuenta de algo muy importante – Dijo duramente , mientras amargas lagrimas recorrían su cara .

-Per- No llego a terminar aquella frase ya que el peliblanco lo interrumpio

- ¡HAGANLO! – grito con inmensa furia.

- Hai jiraiya-Sama –respondio en un susurro .

Al observar , primero , se llevaron la sorpresa que la única mujer del grupo tenia en cada uno de sus brazos a los dos bebes ; mientras que los miraba con una sonrisa alternando a cada bebe.

El peliblanco miro con una sonrisa la escena , a lo que dijo :

-Al parecer Rin-Chan se dio cuenta; Se llaman Naruto e Ino , naruto es el mayor .

Los hombres miraban enternecidos lo que veian , al parecer captaron las palabras del sannin…

-El niño es igual a Minato – dijo con un hilo de voz Fugaku

La niña también es igual a Minato , pero con rasgos de Kushina – Añadio Hizashi con lagrimas e los ojos al nombrar su difunta mejor amiga. Hiashi , solo se limitaba a asentir , si hablaba , iba a llorar…

Kakashi lloraba como hacia tiempo no lo hacia , estuvo a punto de asesinar lo mas querido por su sensei…

Rato mas tarde , se veía al ahora Hokage , acompañados por varios escuadrones Ambu de Konoha…

_5 días mas tarde_

Después de haber conmemorado la muerte de todos a causa del _Kyuubi no Youko _y hacer una mención especial al GRAN salvador Minato Namikaze…

Ahora en la sala del consejo de konoha se analizaba que hacer con el nuevo jinchuriki del

Kyubi.

-Hay que matarlo – Hablo un integrante del consejo civil , siendo secundados por sus otros compañeros civiles.

Hiashi y Fugaku apretaban sus puños a tal punto que un hilillo de sangre recorrían sus puños

¡ NO PODEMOS HACER ESO ! – respondio el líder uchiha , exaltado y sorprendiendo a la mayoría del consejo , ya que se tenia presente la gran amistad que tenían con el ex Hokague Namikaze Minato.

Sarutobi suspiro , lo que iba a hacer era dejar al azar la vida de un niño inocente , per o sabía que tenía la mayoría de votos a favor

-Esto será llevado a votación – Hiashi y Fugaku miraron furiosos al hokage , pero como buenos líderes que eran recapacitaron , sabían que ganarían , asi que lo aceptaron en silencio.

El consejo se regía de la siguiente manera :

Los clanes menores tenían un punto

El consejo civil ( consta de 3 personas) 2 pts [entre los tres ]

Los clanes mas importantes 2 pts

Consejo del hokage 3 pts por persona

Hokage 5 pts

Extrañamente los tres consejeros del hokage no se encontraban , Sarutobi sabía muy bien porque no estaban, pero ese era otro tema a tratar .

La votación termino diecisiete votos en contra de la ejecución de Naruto y cinco a favor .

El Hokage lanzo una sonrisa fugaz , pero inmediatamente se puso muy serio y dijo :

Los consejeros murieron… - menciono el hokage extrañamente sereno

Todos quedaron en shock . El hokage prosiguió :

-se encontraron solo sus cabezas , los medic-nin aseguran que fueron asesinados minutos antes de que el yondaime encierre el kyubi . No identificamos al asesino . Ya se han elegido los nuevos consejeros , son mis dos discípulos Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya – Antes que nadie interrumpa dijo :

-Doy por terminada la reunión – anuncio el hokage , que , pocas veces se le veía asi de duro…

El hokague se retiró a su despacho con Naruto e Ino , sabia lo que le esperaba , o mas o menos tenía una idea…

Al llegar vio con un poco de sorpresa a Rin , la alumna de Minato . Hizo una seña a la chica con su cabeza para que pase . La había visto muy fría en los primeros dias , pero ahora se notaba muy feliz.

Rin miro el carrrito que tenía el Hokage y Asintió mentalmente y dijo :

-Hokage-Sama quiero adoptar a Naruto Namikaze a Uzumaki y a su hermana Ino Namikaze Uzumaki .

El hokage recibió con mucha sorpresa la proposición de Rin. Aunque inmediatamente recapacito quien estaba delante de el , La dulce y analítica alumna de Minato , en su cara se formo una gran sonrisa , para después decir

-Esta bien … - su postura se tomo seria – Pero no digas a cuatro vientos quienes son los padres de Ino y Naruto , es un secreto de rango S- termino de decir muy serio el hokage .

-Ya lo sabia , por eso puse un sello de sonido – contesto Rin con su dulce voz .

El hokage se sorprendio , ese tipo de sellos se ponían desde dentro . Se masajeo la cien , se estaba volviendo viejo , por el bien de konoha , dentro de poco tendría que ceder su puesto…

Al llegar a la casa Rin tomo en brazos a los dos niños , mientras que estos reian armoniosamente . Les dio un beso en la frente a los dos y dijo :

Prometo que dare mi vida para protegerlos si es necesario , son lo que ama el sensei …

Uff 1400 palabras , jaja , les gusto .. Errores , seguros (de redacción ) , como ya dije es lo primero que escribo , lei mucho .

PD : me dejan una lista de jutsu y algún buen traductor de japonés ?


End file.
